Innocently Oblivious Love
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: AerrowPiper Piper loses track of time in the lab and a worried Aerrow comes looking for her.


Wow. As far as I know, this is the first Piper/Aerrow fic written! Go me for writing it, and go Gigi-chan for requesting it! I think it turned out pretty well, considering I've always been a bit shaky on romance, and for some reason it's hard for me to write Piper's character. Anyways, enjoy and Happy Birthday Gigi-chan!

--------

Innocently Oblivious Love

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

-----------

Aerrow silently searched the Condor, brow furrowed in worry as he searched. '_Where is she?_' He thought, heading back down to Piper's lab. Piper hadn't been seen for several hours now, and while she often locked herself up in her lab for hours, she had never stayed in during dinner. He had searched most of the Condor, and Finn had said she wasn't in her lab, but she was nowhere to be found and Aerrow was beginning to worry. He soon came upon the door and opened it, mouth open as he prepared to call for her. But he was silenced as his eyes landed on an oblivious Piper.

She was humming a tune as she danced around her lab. She seemed to be organizing her crystals as she nimbly jumped and twirled, completely unaware of the amused Aerrow as he watched her. She just continued on with her business for several more minutes, hopping and skipping, and twirling away as she hummed different tunes at random intervals.

'Wow.' Aerrow thought, captivated by Piper as he watched her lithe form. He quickly shook his head to clear it, a light blush forming over his cheeks as his gaze shifted to the left.

The movement seemed to set off a silent alarm that only Piper heard as she spun around, surprise on her features as she stared at her leader, eyes wide.

"A-Aerrow!" She stuttered, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "How long were you standing there?" She questioned weakly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She was desperately hoping he had just gotten there. Hopefully he hadn't been standing there for a few minutes, watching her make a fool of herself! '_If there is a god..._' She thought, glancing upwards in hope as she waited for Aerrow's answer.

"A few minutes." He replied smoothly, grinning at her in obvious amusement. He wasn't trying to be mean, it was just surprising (And maybe a little funny.) to see the usually calm and cool Piper dancing around a lab.

Piper winced and glared upwards, muttering under her breathe that if there were gods, they hated her and vice versa. She quickly put another crystal away, this time without the dancing. Her back was turned toward Aerrow, and she seemed to be ignoring him.

Aerrow smiled and walked toward her, taking a couple crystals out of her hands and effectively startling her. Piper jumped in surprise, thinking he had left, and dropped several crystals on the ground. She quickly kneeled to retrieve them, seemingly at the same time as Aerrow for their heads bashed together, causing them to both fall backwards and groan, rubbing their foreheads.

They stood and shared a glance for a moment but they both quickly looked away, red staining both Piper's and Aerrow's cheeks. "S-sorry!" Aerrow apologized as he picked the crystals up, handing them back to his friend in embarrassment as he looked away from her so she wouldn't see his red face. '_Why am I blushing so much?_'

Piper smiled, and looked in the opposite direction, her face also red as she took the crystals and put them in their proper places. '_Oh, my face is completely red!_' Piper groaned, embarrassed beyond belief as she placed a crystal in its container. She tried not to look in Aerrow's direction, leaving her blindly groping for another crystal. She froze as she accidentally grabbed Aerrow's hand and quickly dropped it as if it were made of fire. "Sorry!"

"I-it's okay." Aerrow mumbled, his face a bright red as he looked away, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. '_Did she mean to do that?_' He thought, wanting to know.

Piper sighed in relief as she put the last crystal away. "W-well, I'm done." Piper said, walking away from Aerrow, avoiding his gaze to prevent any further embarrassment.

She barely made it three steps before Aerrow grabbed her wrist and pulled, spinning her around so she was in his arms. Piper gasped in surprise and looked into Aerrow's eyes, quickly becoming lost in them as her blush returned full force. "Aerr-"She was quickly silenced as Aerrow's lips met hers in a kiss. Piper made no move or sound in protest and she soon melted, her eyes closing.

They separated a few moments later, both bright red as they stared into each others eyes. "Wow." Aerrow mumbled, speaking it instead of thinking it, a grin on his face as he held Piper. He began to back away, noticing exactly how close they were, so he was given a surprise when Piper grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her, a sly smile on her face.

"Come here," Was all Piper said before they continued where they left off.

-----------

Well, I think it turned out well, even if it is really fluffy. Please give me some feed back and tell me how I did! I might continue to write this pairing, I'm not sure how much I like it at the moment. I do know that I hate the title though.. -.-

Happy Birthday Gigi-chan, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
